Akimbo Heather
The Akimbo Heather Submachine Guns are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Heather SMGs can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Good base damage * High ammo pickup * Above-average base accuracy * High base concealment * Unique Stock mod increases Stability by a significant margin while not penalizing Concealment. * Well-rounded * Does not require ownership of DLC to use. * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available earlier and is much less expensive than the standalone version Cons: * Needs accuracy boosting mods and skills (such as the Technician's Sharpshooter skill) for semi long-range effectiveness, often at the cost of concealment * Insane recoil, which often leads to missed follow-up shots; getting stability boosting skills is highly recommended * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a nominal zoom, as with all akimbo weapons a laser sight is practically necessary * Takes up the primary slot * High fire rate goes through ammo reserve quickly Tips * A laser sight is very beneficial for this weapon due to its high demand for accurate shots to get the most out of its low ammo pool. Much like for LMGs, the laser sights will give the user a more clear idea where the shots will land. * Akimbo is useful and cheap for enlarging the weapon's magazine capacity. Acing Fully Loaded can also provide the player with a means to remedying the Heather's rapid ammo consumption, albeit at a much higher point cost. However its trees Ammo bags may help as well. * Aim for headshots to maintain ammo efficiency. * Due to the high ammo pickup rate, it is recommended that one always try to pickup enemy ammo drops, thus making back most of the ammo that they lose. * Make extensive use of the Unfolded Stock mod, as it increases the Heather's Stability by a great margin while not affecting Concealment in any way. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Stock= Skins Epic= Akimbo-Heather-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia * The Heather was based on the TsNIITochMash SR-2M as evident by its folding foregrip, with "Heather" being the English translation of "Veresk", the nickname of the real weapon. * It is the first SMG to support dual-wielding. * The Akimbo Heathers are reloaded off screen. * The Akimbo Heathers may feel as if they are firing faster than the standalone weapon despite the unchanged rate-of-fire. This is due to the fact that the left-handed weapon will always fire immediately after the right-handed one, resulting in a more rapid, if not doubled, series of discharges. * According to the announcement site blurb, Jimmy always packs a pair of Heathers while on a mission. * It is unexplained why the Akimbo Heathers' vertical grips are not folded as they are never utilized. Gallery Dual Heather Preview.jpg|Inventory preview of the Akimbo Heathers. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Akimbo Category:Jimmy Character Pack DLC